The present invention relates to the field of display devices and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode fluorescent device and a method for producing the organic light-emitting diode fluorescent device.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have received wide attention from the scientific society and the industries in recent years and OLED displays have entered the lives of people. The OLED display industry use organic material to accomplish the purpose of illuminating light of different colors, wherein red light devices and green light devices generally use phosphorescent material to achieve 100% internal quantum efficiency, while blue light devices still require much improvement in illuminating efficiency and service life as well as other aspects. The phosphorescent material responsible for blue light has a shorter service life, conventional blue light OLED devices generally use fluorescent system. However, the internal quantum efficiency of the fluorescent system is only 25%, and the remaining 75% of energy so generated is wasted, leading to a poor light emitting efficiency. Thus, it is an urgent issue to improve the efficiency and stability of the blue light devices.